Fear The Living/Issue 55
This is Issue 55 of Fear The Living, titled Goodbye Khan. This is the first issue of Arc #8. Issue 55 David Lopez's POV I grab Richard by the collar and give him a rough shake, I bring his face close to mine and say “I finally remembered you, you asshole. What’s wrong don’t fucking remember me?!”. “Whoa bro what the fuck is wrong with you?” Richard asks. I toss him on the ground and kick him as hard as I can in the stomach, but before I can do anything else I’m grabbed and pulled back by Dan. I start to shake, trying to release myself of his grip, so I finally scream “GET OFF ME!” and push my arms out as hard as I can, releasing from his grip. I charge towards Richard, I pick him up and bring him close to my face, and I give him a rough head-butt. I look at him in the face and say “Do you know what you did to me Richard, do you know what you took me away from. Because of you my family grew to fucking resent me, my own brother that I worked hard to make sure stayed out of harm’s way hated me. My parents whom I loved so much thought I was a fucking horrible son and a failure, you and your fucking ego got me sent to jail and ruined my fucking life!”. I sit back in the bed of my cell, I put my hands behind my head and just lie back. Then I hear a knocking on my cell bars and I look to see another inmate leaning against the bars sneering at me. “Who are you?” I say. “Oh me, I’m your mom’s dick.” He says. “Nigga who the fuck says that?” I say. “Get your ears out of your pussy bro.” He says. “Who the fuck are you and what do you want?” I ask. “Oh me, I’m just Daniel Jones. What do I want you ask. Well one could say I need your help.” He says. “Maybe if you could stop fucking talking like Shakespeare I would help you.” I say. “Ah but to be or not to be, that is the true question.” He says. “I swear one more fucking Shakespeare moment and I’ll kick your ass right here.” I say. “But you’ll get a longer sentence, and that means longer time without your family, and that means longer time here with the slowly turning gay men and rapists, so I would suggest not doing it.” He says. “Just cut to the fucking chase already.” I say. “Fine don’t get your pussy in a knot now. I was just wondering if you could help in a prison break attempt me and a few other inmates were planning on doing. Maybe you could get to see your family again, who knows.” He says, still sneering. If I get to see my family again then I would do anything in the world. I look up at him and say “I’ll join.”. “Good, we meet up in the exercise yard tomorrow, right after lunch is served, if you don’t come, don’t expect to wake up tomorrow.” He says. “Ok, whatever you say Daniel.” I say, and then Daniel leaves my cell. Lee Oswald's POV I walk down the hall of the burning warehouse, just letting all the paneling fall around me, I got what I wanted, these people to suffer. This has been my plan all along you see. First I stalked the first group, study them, know how to join their group appropriately. I just needed to find a good rouse, so I choose to be captured by the bandits, making me relatable to the next person to cross my path. Then Ken and his group came and they accepted me in, thinking I was a sane man just like them, thinking that I needed just as much help as them, truth is I’m beyond help. The next phase of my plan you see was to be inducted into the group, make sure I became a trusted member, that I would be trusted enough to help the leader, and I succeeded in that. Next step was to slowly destroy these people from the inside out, spread lies, rumors, and make them not trust one another. Next step was to gather as much information as I could about each of them. And the final step was to catch them while they’re sleeping, which I nearly succeeded in, but then D.L. got in the way. But none of the less I was able to kill a couple of them, able to hurt them. Now I just need to repeat the cycle. Now I just need to stalk another group, Ken and his people have been dried to the bone, they are broken enough. But I can’t believe they actually believed the story I told them about myself, I think the only true thing I told them was that I was in prison before the apocalypse, but of course, desperate times call for desperate measures, even if it means trusting a man who looks on the edge. I look around and spot the exit to warehouse, it’s getting dark outside, I should probably start shifting the party over there, before this entire warehouse collapses on me. I slowly walk out of the exit, savoring every last bit of Sorrow and death left in here, maybe I could find someone else to do this to, to exact my fun on, oh how lovely that would be. You know I do like the nickname I gave myself, Khan, Khan is just like me, a ruthless killer. Just then I start to hear growls all around me, probably the fucking biters, those motherfuckers always ruin my fun. I quickly take out my pocket knife and shove it through the forehead of the biter closest to me. I repeat the same thing with the biter sprinting towards me, so they can sprint now, double the fun. I stab another biter, this is going to be fun. Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I rush towards David to stop him from beating up Richard, but I just slump to the ground, the pain in my stomach is unbearable. I grip it and look up to see Rose standing over me, trying to help me back up. I grab her hand and she manages to pull me up. “Thanks.” I mutter, the pain still in my stomach. “Just sit down over here, there’s a chair here.” Rose says. “No, David’s got to stop, he’s going to kill that man.” I say, but I still can’t handle the pain. “Ken what David does isn’t your problem. David said that man got him tossed in prison.” Rose says. “That means he was a fucking criminal and was his fault, and he never told us that he was a criminal.” I say. “Ken he’s been with us all these months, he’s helped us, he’s trustful.” Rose says. Before I can respond I hear the familiar grunt of a biter come from near us, I look at where the sound came from and see nothing. I can still hear David struggling with Richard so I quickly look in their direction. “Both of you take your tampons out and listen. Sounds like biters.” I say. David tosses Richard to the ground and listens to the groans of the biters. I start to listen as intently as I can, the groans getting louder by the second, and more seem to be appearing by the second. I turn to Rose who has a worried look on her face. I quickly look back at David who has taken out his pistol and is aiming it around. “There are biter’s around here, we got to get going, we can’t let them get to us, come on let’s go quick. Get up you piece of shit “ David says, helping up Richard. I look around but before I can realize it a biter runs up to Dan and tackles him. David quickly turns around a puts a bullet in the biter’s skull. Another biter comes sprinting, but towards me and Rose, and it tackles me. I fall to the ground, and on impact I feel a massive pain explode in my stomach. I grab the biter’s face, trying to keep it away from me. It starts clawing at me but I just kick it off me. I quickly jam a thumb in the biter’s eye, making it stop for a second. I quickly grab my pocket knife and stab the biter in the head. I feel something grip my hand and look up to see Rose trying to help me up. I push myself up with all the strength I can conjure up. I fling my arm around her for support and we start sprinting into a building near us. We enter it and start sprinting down the hallway, the groans of the biters growing loader each second. I see an open door and push it, revealing a broom closet. I fall down, the pain in my stomach getting worse by the second. Then I feel something tap my shoulder, I look next to me to, Rose is sitting next to me, looking even more worried. “Ken if we die today I just want you to know something.” Rose says, and starts to kiss me. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues